Le Seigneur des Pirates
by Devilangel7863
Summary: a la base un défi d'Elisha-chan mais bcp de modif! Une bataille qui tourne au drame pour Luffy. une décision difficile. LuNa, dark au chap1, mois au chap2 songfic , la suite a vous de voir !
1. Carnage

**Titre :** Le Seigneur des Pirates

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi, tout est au graaaaand Eiichiro Oda

**Résumé: **_Coucou ^^ alors oui, j'ai décidé de faire un fic suivie (bon, 4 chapitres grand maximum, mais c'est quand même pas mal ^^). A la base, c'est un défi d'Elisha-chan (magnifique auteur que je vénère !), et je me suis beaucoup tripée à le faire, certe c'est du LuNa (couple que je n'apprécie pas énormément, ZorroNami poweeeeeer !!! ^^) , certe c'est dark, mais bon ça s'arrange après !_

_Une dernière chose, j'ai modifié le passage qui a faché mes revieweurs (dailleurs quand je prends la peine de répondre par mp, c'est gentil de faire de même !) et je le trouve moins choquant, mais après tout, Nami n'est pas la blanche colombe nan plus ( Sandy : Si-Si ^^ ; Moi : Dégages, vas servir de punching ball a Elisha-chan!)_

_ah, oui : blabla : auteur_

**blabla : paroles**

**_blabla : attaques_**

* * *

Un brouillard dense, sans doute trop pour être totalement naturel.. Empêchant les marines de distinguer autre choses que des silhouettes. Un grand nombre de ces ombres imprécises étaient à terre, une odeur de sang ou de chair brûlée s'en dégageant... En fait, même un observateur ignorant pouvait aisément y reconnaître les lieux d'un massacre. Et il aurait deviné juste, et aurait reportait son regard des corps sans vies sur les quelques silhouettes qui bougeaient encore. Silhouettes qui lentement deviendraient plus précises, à mesure que la personne extérieur s'habituerait au brouillard étrange. Et elle verrait...

Un squelette incroyablement grand, ses orbites vides perdues dans le vague, son crane auréolé d'une épaisse couronne de cheveux noirs et frisés, rappelant une des perruques du navire des Foxy Pirates, grands joueurs de Davy Back Fight. Ce squelette, couvert de sang, s'appuyait sur une canne, sa colonne vertébrale tordue comme si l'être réincarné souffrait soudainement de son incroyable vieillesse.

A ses côtés, un homme presque aussi immense, aux cheveux bleus tombants sur son visage étrange, pleurait. Pas de ces énormes larmes auxquelles ses nakamas étaient habitués, non, de fines larmes silencieuses coulant sous ses lunettes.

Son bras tatoué au poing ensanglanté reposait sur les épaules d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le visage était ravagé par les larmes qui semblaient faire fondre ses yeux bleus pales. Sa silhouette mince tremblait, mais sans doute pas à cause du carnage auquel elle avait participé comme le prouvaient les quelques gouttes de sang qui ornaient ses mains. Elle semblait très fragile.

Elle observait avec angoisse un renne coiffé d'un chapeaux rose s'affairer sur des préparation médicales. Les larmes menaçaient de couler des ses yeux, encore innocents malgré son pelage rougi, mais les seuls signes visibles de son émoi étaient les reniflements incessants de sa truffe bleue. Tout le reste n'était que précision. Précision des gestes, des dosages...

Restaient 4 silhouettes encore debouts, en entourant une autre affalée à terre. Ces quatres silhouettes étaient immobiles, elles ne semblaient même plus respirer.

Puis, lentement, le blondinet dont les cheveux cachaient une partie du visage exhala la fumée d'une cigarette presque finie et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure pleine de sang.

Ce geste fit réagir son voisin, qui, portant ses doigts pleins de poudre au masque qu'il portait, l'enleva et murmura:

_**Non... C'est pas possible...TU DEVAIS DEVENIR LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES !!** hurla-t-il à la forme presque morte, ses traits basanée se tordant tandis que son nez étrangement long frémissait.

_**Et il le deviendra**, assura une voix froide à ses côtés.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge feu qui avait prononcé ces paroles n'avait même pas tourné la tête en parlant. Plus petite que l'autre femme, elle avait aussi une carrure plus forte, quoique toujours très mince. Ses yeux habituellement d'un noir brulant s'étaient changés en rubis à l'éclat glacé, dans lesquels on pouvait lire douleur et haine. Elle serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures une arme étrange dont l'extrémité fumante laissait penser qu'elle était à l'origine des décharges électriques mortelles qu'avaient reçu un grand nombre des victimes du massacre.

_**C'est clair. Il claquera pas avant de l'être devenu !**

La voix, masculine cette fois, venait d'un jeune homme à l'imposante carrure et aux cheveux vert jade. Mais cette couleur inhabituelle n'était pas sa seule particularité, les trois fourreaux (dont un vide) accrochés à sa ceinture le rendant déjà exceptionnel. Ses prunelles aussi noires que celles de la jeune femme s'étaient rétractées et il fixait lui aussi le corps presque sans vie, sa main serrée autour d'un magnifique sabre couvert de sang.

Mais quel était ce corps suscitant tant d'émoi et ayant la prétention de gouverner les mers ?

Son nom était Luffy. Monkey D Luffy, dit aussi Luffy au Chapeaux de Paille. Fils d'un révolutionnaire. Petit-fils d'un Vice-Amiral. Frère d'un des pirates les plus recherchés au monde. Fierté d'un village. Sauveur de trois pays. Ami d'une princesse. Mentor d'une petite fille ailée (Aisa). Amant d'une navigatrice/cartographe/trésorière voleuse au mauvais caractère et au coup de poing facile.

Mais avant tout Capitaine des Mugiwaras. Leur nakama. La seule chose qui les liait, à part la haine, la rivalité, la peur, le pessimisme, l'intelligence ou le sexe _(prenez ça comme vous voulez)._ Sentiments et choses qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu, car sans lui il ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

_**EN JOUE !!**

Les pirates se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le brouillard s'était dissipé, et une soixantaine de marines les menaçaient.

Franky et Brook se préparèrent à se jeter dans la mêlée, quand un « NON » retentissant les fit se retourner. Les 4 premières recrues de Luffy fixaient les marines, avec dans le regard une envie de sang et de mort presque palpable. Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'écartèrent et les laissèrent passer.

Nami se tourna vers eux, et leur demanda lentement, le regard fixé sur Luffy :

_**Protégez le. S'il vous plait... Protégez le**.

Robin acquiesça, et la navigatrice se retourna, fixant ses adversaire avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Des souvenirs lui revinrent. Sa rencontre avec Luffy, les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, sa trahison, la manière dont il s'était battu pour elle à Arlong Park. Habituée des échanges, elle avait voulu le remercier, par son argent ou son corps, peu importait. D'habitude c'étaient ce que les pirates voulaient. Mais il avait refusé, lui disant qu'elle était sa nakama. A partir de ce moment, elle l'avait vraiment désiré. Et elle l'avait eu, à Alabasta, certes, mais elle l'avait eu !

Un doux sourire amer lui vint, mais fut remplacé par de la rage quand elle vit les militaires charger leurs armes. C'étaient à cause d'eux, et de leurs foutues balles de granite marins, que Luffy était dans cet état. Une fureur guerrière s'empara d'elle, la même qu'au cours du précédent combat, et elle sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps, ainsi que celui de ses nakamas.

_**_ DRAGON...._**

__**THUNDER CHARGE ....**_

__**FIRE BIRD....**_

_**_MENU BONNE MANIERE...._**

Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier, puis hurlèrent en même temps:

**__...SLASH !!!!_**

**__...SWING ARM !!!!_**

**__...STAR !!!!_**

**__...KICK VESTIVAL !!!!_**

Les corps s'entassaient. Une épaisse fumée couvrait l'île, ne faisant qu'un avec l'humidité découlant d'un orage peu commun et y apportant une odeur mêlant sang et chair carbonisée.

L'odorat hyper-développé de Chopper lui permettais de toujours capter cette odeur écœurante, même si le Thousand Sunny était maintenant loin des côtes. C'est ainsi que, quittant son patient pour retrouver ses nakamas, il ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur. Ses compagnons, épuisés, se contentèrent de lui adresser un regard perplexe avant que Zorro ne pose la question fatidique :

_**Alors ? Il va s'en sortir ?**

Le docteur soupira et répondit :

_**Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et les blessures internes sont importantes. Pour le moment je ne peux rien dire, il faut qu'il sorte du coma dont il est plongé. Il ne se réveillera peut-être pas, et même si il le fait, il ne survivra peut-être pas.**

La réponse tomba telle une sentence de mort sur les pirates, qui pâlirent.

_**Il survivra.**

Tous se tournèrent vers Nami, qui souriait. Un sourire un peu forcé, mais un sourire quand même.

_**J'ai confiance en lui. Il nous a fait le même coup après le combat contre Crocodile, ou celui contre le CP9**.

_**C'est clair que si on perd confiance en lui, ça vaut plus le coup**, lança Zorro. **C'est pas le genre à claquer pour si peux. Il survivra.**

_**Oui mais en attendant qu 'il se réveille ?** fit Pipo à contre-coeur.

_**Qui assure l'intérim ?** Finit Robin

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, pui se tournèrent vers Nami et Zorro qui s'étaient déjà tournés l'un vers l'autre.

_**Tu es le second,** attaqua Nami.

_**Ouais mais toi il t'a confié son Chapeau**, répliqua Zorro.

_**Tu es le premier à avoir accepter de le suivre, et sans doute le meilleur au combat après lui !** opposa la jeune femme.

_**Tu es celle qui commande tout le monde, et la seule capable de diriger le navire !** contre-attaqua le jeune homme.

_**Et si vous dirigiez ensemble** ? Proposa Brook

_**HEIN ?!**

_**Il est vrai que vous êtes les deux plus qualifiés pour ça,** avança Chopper.

_**Peut-être mais...On se déteste !**

_**Bah c'est sur qu'il y aura des clashs, mais bon...** Lança Franky

_**Vous faîtes ça pour Luffy,** termina Sandy.

Le sabreur et la navigatrice s'observèrent en silence, puis se serrèrent la main. Pour Luffy. Pour leur nakama. Pour le meilleur ami de l'un, et l'amant de l'autre.

Ils le porteraient jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'à Rough Tell, pour qu'il soit le Seigneur des Pirates. Même en train de buller.

* * *

_A ceux qui veulent un happy-end, faîtes du ZorroNami ^^_


	2. Lucky

_Blabla de l'auteur : Et oui, j'en ai refait un. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce cette fic', même si c'est du LuNa. Au départ, ça devait juste être du Angst, mais... Voilà. C'est venu naturellement. Petite pause joyeuse avant le pire._

_Disclamer : Les persos sont toujours à Mr Oda (maîîître !!) et la chanson est à Jason Mraz (feat. Colbie Caillat)_

_Important : normal : blabla : auteur ; _blabla : narration ; **blabla : dialogue ; blabla : attaques**

_durant le flash-back : blabla : auteur ; _blabla : DIALOGUE ; **blabla : NARRATION ;** blabla : paroles de la chanson ;_ blabla : trad_

Zorro ne sursauta même pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. L'escrimeur avait reconnu la personne avant même son entrée, et de toutes façons, Pipo et Nami auraient immédiatement senti la présence d'un intrus, étant devenu très fort à ce jeu là. Cette dernière s'assit à ses côtés, et son regard se porta sur le même point que fixait celui du bretteur. Affalé dans le lit confortable, Monkey D Luffy ronflait comme un bienheureux. Il semblait en parfaite santé et prêt à bondir en hurlant après Sandy pour de la viande. Impression qui fut démentit par la navigatrice de bord:

**_Sa fièvre n'a pas chuté. 42 °.**

La remarque de la cartographe fit acquiescer son nakama, faisant confiance au don de Nami qui couvrait désormais la température des corps en plus du climat.

**_ Il a pas bougé depuis longtemps. On doit le prendre comment?**

**_Faudra demander à Chopper.**

Le silence retomba. Zorro et Nami se supportaient toujours difficilement, et bien que leur statu de co-capitaines les aient considérablement rapproché, personne ne se faisait d'illusion : ils ne maintenaient cette paix relative uniquement quand il était question de Luffy, ou lors de situations d'urgences. Le reste n'était qu'engueulades, où même Sandy n'intervenait plus. Finalement le sabreur de service prit la parole :

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

**_ ??**

**_ Pour Rough Tell. D'après tes prévisions, on y sera dans pas longtemps...**

Il ne continua pas, Nami s'étant pris la tête dans les mains. Étant à ses côtés, il ne pouvait voir que ses épaules trembler, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus depuis ce jour... Gêné, il passa maladroitement son bras sur ses épaules, et la serra dans contre son torse sur lequel elle se laissa aller.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, puis, une fois que les tremblements eurent cessé, la jeune femme se dégagea de l'étreinte qui, même si elle n'était pas tendre ou expansive en émotion, lui apportait un meilleur réconfort que celle des autres. Elle observa un instant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, et sourit.

**_ Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu me réconforterai au sujet de Luffy.**

**_Bah, au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer, mais comme vous vous donniez pas la becquée ou autres trucs mièvreux du genre Love Sourcil, ça est plutôt bien passé.**

**_Mièvreux ? En même temps, vu comment on l'a annoncé....**

_Flash Back_

**Luffy était assis sur la figure de proue du Vogue Merry, observant ses nakamas discuter avec les habitants de Skypiea. **

**Ceux-ci écoutaient avec intérêt l'étalage de connaissance de Robin, les techniques médicales de Chopper ou les recettes de Sandy. Les enfants préféraient les élucubrations de Pipo, sachant parfaitement qu'elles étaient fausses mais fascinés par les trésors d'imaginations du sniper. Zorro, lui, parlait combat et attaques avec les guerriers et guerrières du pays.**

**Guerrières plutôt nombreuses en fait, entrainées secrètement par Laki et qui s'étaient dévoilées après le magistral coup de poing que Nami avait adressé à l'un de leur meilleur guerrier qui avait osé la dire faible ! ****Le pauvre ne s'en était pas relevé, et garderait sans doute des séquelles à vie.**

**D'ailleurs, où était donc sa navigatrice ? Il ne la voyait pas, et pourtant elle aurait facilement faire étalage de ses nombreuses connaissances. Il allait la chercher quand un parfum de mandarine accompagné d'un rire léger lui parvint.**

**Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme lui sourire. Elle monta avec souplesse sur le rebord et vint le rejoindre. **

_Où t'étais ?

_Partie chercher l'or. Y en a un peu trop pour tout porter seule en un voyage, alors demain on y va tous et on se casse, ok ?

_Pourquoi en un voyage ?

_Si on fait des allés-retours, ils vont s'apercevoir de quelque chose, et tu connais des gens qui laisseraient partir autant d'or, toi ? Hors de question d'en laisser une miette !

**Le brun frissonna devant le regard avide de la voleuse. Nami était sympa, mais effrayante parfois...souvent....tout le temps ?**

_N'empêche, on a eu de la chance de tomber dessus... De la chance... Ça me dit quelque chose, ça ...

_Ce serait pas la chanson qu'on a entendu à l'hôtel d'Alabasta ?

_L'hotel ? Ah, ouais, peut-être.

**Luffy ne rougit même pas, à l'amusement de Nami. Elle-même était très à l'aise avec sa sexualité, et Luffy semblait lui ressembler en cela. Ils se cachaient de leurs nakamas, plus par jeu qu'autre chose, depuis cet épisode, la veille de leur départ de l'île des sables.... Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de Luffy....**

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

_Est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
Je suis en train de te parler  
A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu  
Sous le ciel ouvert, oh bébé j'essaye du moins_**  
**

**La jeune femme sourit, c'était différent des chansons débiles qu'il chantait avec Pipo. Il avait une voix douce et chaleuruse, entrainante, et chantait plutôt juste. Et puis cette chanson représentait très bien ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle répondit alors doucement :**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

_Mec je t'entends dans mes rêves_

_Je ressens ton murmure de l'autre côté de la mer  
Je te garde dans mon coeur  
Tu me rends la vie plus facile lorsqu'elle devient pénible_  
**  
Luffy était soufflé, il avait imaginé Nami chantant avec une voix aigue et claire, mais elle possedait une voix grave, un peu cassée (à force de hurler ?) et très sexy, comme celles des chanteuses de cabaret (Elisha...^^). Il se reprit, et ils chantèrent tous les deux de concert.**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie  
Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé  
Chanceux de revenir chez moi  
Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux  
Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés  
Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour_

**Ils éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention des Skypiens et de leurs nakamas. Inconscient de la surprise qu'il provoquaient, Luffy chanta un peu plus fort :**

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

_Je navigue donc sur la mer  
Vers une île où l'on se retrouvera  
Tu entendras la musique se conjuguer avec l'air  
Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux_

**Autour d'eux, ce fut le choc ! Luffy savait chanter ?! Non, pire, Luffy chanter AVEC NAMI ?! Ils frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en entendant la navigatrice, qui avait très bien compris la proposition cachée des paroles de son capitaine.**

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

_Malgré les brises à travers les arbres  
Tu bouges si joliment que tu deviens la seule chose que je vois  
Alors que la terre continue de tourner  
Tu me tiens fort dans tes bras en cet instant  
_**  
Luffy bouger joliment ?! Leur navigatrice/banquière/arnaqueuse/débiteuse avait-elle perdu le tête ?!**

**M-Mais... Pourquoi Luffy la prenait-il dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi Nami se collait-elle ainsi à lui ?**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

_Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie  
Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé  
Chanceux de revenir chez moi  
Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux  
Chanceux d'être restés là où on est restés  
Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour_

**Inconscients des regards choqués autour d'eux, ou peut-être justement pour les coquer encore plus, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent passionnément. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, le silence de mort autour d'eux poussa Luffy à tourner la tête dans tous les sens avant de demander :**

_Ben qu'est-ce vous avez ? Vous avez jamais vu des gens s'embrasser, ou on a les cheveux qui ont viré au vert ? Tiens, ce serait marrant ça !

_Parle pour toi, **répliqua Nami avec une grimace**. Je veux pas ressembler à Zorro ! Nan, je crois plutôt que c'est vraiment le baiser qui les choque,** finit-elle pensivement.**

_Bah faut pas s'étonner...

_Avec leur sentimentalo-sexuelle nulle... Pourtant Zorro est bien foutu ! **Fit-elle avec un regard appuyé au jeune homme, qui rougit**

_Ouais, mais vu son caractère, la fille qui l'approche finit tranchée ! **Rigola Luffy**

_Erf... Et si on se consacrait à des activités plus... intéressantes, dis-moi, Luffy ??

_Avec plaisir !

**Et les deux pirates partirent, laissant un équipage suffoqué (Nami-swaaaaaaaannn !! T.T) (Luffy et l'autre arnaqueuse ?! Arg !) (Kayaaaaa....) (Une romance dans l'équipage ?! SUGEEEE !!) (Et bien, je ne l'avait pas vu venir...)**

_Fin du Flash Back_

**_Bof, la fin a tout rattrapé !**

**_Pff....**

**_Quoi, t'es gêné parce qu'on a dit que t'es bien foutu ? C'est un compliment !**

Comme la voleuse l'avait prévu, l'ex chasseur de prime rougit tel le homar préparé avec amour par Sandy. Elle ricana, se releva et était presque sortie quand elle se retourna :

**_Au fait Zorro ?**

**_Hum ?**

**_100 000 berrys...**

**_Quoi ?!**

**_...En moins sur ta dette !**

Et Nami sortit, laissant un sabreur stupéfait. Après un long silence, Zorro réagit enfin.

**_J'devrais la réconforter plus souvent...**

* * *

vous voulez un happy-end ? un Unhappy-end ??? et bien, pour cela, faites du ZorroNami ^^


End file.
